


Dear Important Detective's Journal

by Vriskanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskanon/pseuds/Vriskanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend had a dream about Homestuck (I know what a nerd) and described, in a Tumblr post, these two characters:</p><p>"I had a dream about the Midnight Crew and Boxcars had a daughter named Darlin’ Damsel and she was Big and had sharp teeth and a cute Southern belle accent and she was sweet as honey but was also really passive aggressive like Sugar if you keep talkin about me like that I’m gonna have to snap ur fuckin neck hon and she had a crush on local aspiring detective Ardent Snoop (who was really bad at her job and always messed up so spectacularly that she actually helped the criminals she was trying to catch) and everyone called her DD and I love her so much" - h0nkfriend.tumblr.com</p><p>So this is the diary of Ardent Snoop that I wrote when I was really tired. I wrote another bit after it but it's kind of a mess so this is a one shot I guess idk enjoy this sample of stuff that exists wow I'm tired right now as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Important Detective's Journal

Dear Important Detective’s Journal,  
Oh the thrill of the hunt! The dastardly criminal Pernicious Rogue is giving good game, trying to avoid me at every turn and, unfortunately for me, succeeding. His silver tongue unlocks many doors closed to me, so I must use my conniving to outfox this rabbit.  
Just today I went in to the local PD for the ol’ 10-4 on his case file. I was met with the usual response. Clearly PR has got his mitts into the highest authority, making them tell me things like “Last time you tried to help you set someone on fire” and “Why was a 15 year old even allowed to help out on the force”. It’s really pathetic watching these so called officers of law try and worm their way out of catching this most obvious crook.  
After that I continued on the trail I left yesterday: Rifling about local Felt territory several casinos indicated that PR was quite the gambler. Even in running from the law he can’t help but try his luck. Clearly I’m dealing with a bit of a wild card – I’ve no idea what he might do next.  
Luckily, I have a cunning plan. When I track down his exact location, I’m going to leave a big gun outside the building he resides in. When that scamp skulks out to retrieve the firearm, I’ll catch AND arrest him. I’m so clever.  
Oh, DD’s here, I wonder what she wants.  
-Ardent Snoop


End file.
